Fallen Angels Alive Again
by Imaginative Mind
Summary: Blades’ story, in the early 15th century was one, which shouldn’t have been forgotten easily, but it did. The struggle of the Fallen Angels, unvails the truth to why earth trully exist. A story of hero which in time became a myth
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

There was only word to describe what was happening around Blade, chaos.

He could hear her screams, yet he could do nothing to help her. All he wanted to do was save the girl, how did he ever get into such a mess!? Why is it that bad things always seem to happen to those who want to make the world a better place? Perhaps this world was never meant to be a better place, maybe all it was meant for was to provide a small home for people who would ultimately trash it, kill it and send it to hell. Yes, that is where he was hell, and there was nothing he could do but stare in at the horror unveiling itself around him. Dark creatures loomed around, smelling his fear, feeding of it and growing stronger by the minute. Bizarre creatures like nothing you had ever seen before.

Fallen angels was what they were. Half their face was the most beautiful person you have ever seen. Beautiful mouths, perfect skin and eyes you couldn't look away from, they were indeed angelical and even had a majestic glow about them. However their other side was the total opposite, deformed creatures, with bloody horns sticking out of their forehead, red eyes that burn into your skin and while traces of something that was once beautiful could be seen, pure hatred surrounded this…creature.

However, he was more intrigued by his surrounding rather than scared. To most people, this would a situation where they would most likely want to run away. The fear of dark is what got to most people. The fear of the unknown, something you can't control. A rational fear to most people, for him seemed like a waste. Blade could smell something rotten coming behind him, it was without a doubt one the fallen angles. He was amazed at how such a majestical creature could all of the sudden become something so revolting. A tingling feeling was taking over his legs, turning them to jelly and he could feel chunks rising up from his stomach.

It was a simple cat and mouse game, the daemons searched for him, only to catch him play with him, injure him a little then let him go and start all over again. He had enough!! No one had the right to push him around, if he was going to die, he might as well die a hero death. An unknown hero, but a hero nether-the-less, for one who conquers their fears to face an absolute terror is beyond being a man, he is brave. For it is only a fool, that goes into a battle he cannot win without conquering over something, even if that is simply, conquering over the fear of death.

'Run, Blade, run!' Ignoring the taunting chants of the demons he turned to face them, something no one else had done before, and there he fought to his death, he never won the battle, he never won the war, but he did do something, he struck fear into the demons, they were no longer the rulers of the earth, something new and more powerful took over, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two:

Blades' story, in the early 15th century was one, which shouldn't have been forgotten easily, but it did. Down through the ages, slowly until it became a myth. It was only after the death of his son, that the fallen angels decided to avange their loss, once more becomes the rulers they were made to be, this world, our world, was not ready for them again.

Earth, as we call it, was not always the place it is now. Long ago it used to be a wasteland for unruly angels. Angels that choose to defy god, angels who decided to take over heaven or simply angels that needed discipline. When the angels were sorted there was no need for them to be on earth anymore, thus hell was created. Earths main reason was simply a path way between heaven and hell, then decide who should go where, however, the humans inhabiting it, seemed too smart for this, they began to plot and try to take over. That is when the angels started to feel angry and greedy, the good were sent to heaven while the bad and unruly ones were condemned to live in hell and their once beautiful faces were deformed into something no one could stand to see. Until one day they found an escape route.

This is where Blade came in; first the sightings were called vampires, beautiful creatures who sucked the blood out of humans. Some one needed to stop them before people realised what they really were.

In reality all humans could see was the evil or good in angels, they choose to see the good, thus the beautiful creature they created in their minds. Even if it did look like the 'vampires' were simply feeding, drinking blood to survive, they were doing so much more than that. In ancient tribes it was once said that, the only way a human soul could be taken was if their blood was drank by an angel or a demon. The myth of Blade, in simple terms was this:

He chased after a girl, who was stolen by the fallen angels, only to find himself falling into a portal to hell. Once there, he was tortured and treated like an animal, until he had enough and decided to fight back, only then the demons felt fear of humans he never won the battle he simply kept them away with his spirit and his son. Now that his son is dead, all hell will break lose and lets hope for our sake that the world is ready to stop fighting each other and untied together to fight this dark creatures of the underworld, for soon, that time will come and we can only hope that it is not to late to save ourselves….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The fight

He turned to face his daemons. He was stuck by the ugliness of them, yet they were beautiful. His eyes wouldn't, couldn't believe what he saw. A giant monster over 2 meters wide and 4 meters tall staring at him. His whole body went into panic mode. Then he realised he was only looking at a statue, little did he realise that behind him was a real monster. It was not as a big as the statue but considerably bigger than Blade himself.

He lifted his arm to shield his skin from the red burning eyes and calmly said to it.. "You rule me no more". Now this infuriated the daemon, how dare a puny human like him tell him what to do, he had no right to stand there and tell him what to do! Slowly he was getting angrier and angrier. The demon could feel something burning into the middle of its torso. He slowly looked down and saw…

"Come on you mf, you want me take me!" A shy yet brave Blade yelled while he twisted and the twisted the cross he had stabbed the demon with while it was getting angry.

As Blade saw the effect the cross has on the daemon he felt fear. He wanted to run away hide from this pain and make it never happen. He had no choice so he stood his ground.

A jolt sent his body flying into a pit of fire. The flames burnt his skin and the stench of burnt human skin reached almost every corner of the hell. He wanted the pain to stop, but the daemon was not finished yet.

A long white finger came towards blades heart. A sickening crunch of bone was heard and slowly Blade felt his heart stopping. Thump….Thump… he was almost out of oxygen, his mind was racing and the harder he tried to pull away from the daemon the more his body convulsed. Thump…….Thump…….. blood was pouring viciously from his wound and the harder Blade tried to get away the more the pain increased, so he did something he never wanted to do. He gave in.

IT wasn't as bad as he though, like going into a lucid dream, slowly he felt his body leaving him. Thump… thump…thump…..


	4. Chapter 4

A man, tall, dark and handsome stood alone. His worst fear was about to come true-he was going to die alone, surrounded by blood and without peace. The daemons had won, they managed to kill him, and Blade was dead. Oh, how wrong were the daemons to think this was the end. For Blade knew something they didn't, once you have a fear you cannot make it go away. As Blade felt his body slowly, painfully and peacefully drift away, he remember that one night, the perfect night, his last night. That day he did what no one else had been able to do, insert the fear of death onto the daemons.

As the years went on, the daemons finally managed to track down the one thing that was stopping them form become the rulers, a young man, also tall, dark and handsome. They followed him for years studying his behaviour trying to figure our what it was that made him so special that gave him that power over them. This power that made them so afraid to fight, to run out onto the street, to do anything that would mean them ending their lives. As they followed this young man, something didn't seem quite normal, he seemed to always be surrounded by dozens of people. They were not normal people but the souls, lost souls, of the fallen angels protecting this man. However one of the daemons saw an opportunity to bring him to hell, to take something that means so much to him, he has to come.

'Hey, I missed you…." A deep voice said softly to the girl sitting by herself feeding the crows. As he slowly wrapped his arms around the back of her neck and pulled her closer to his lips, a strange sensation overpowered him. He let go of her and gabbed her arm, gently but firm enough to be able to protect her if it was needed.

"let's get out of here, something isn't right."

As they walked arm in arm together down the dark night, with the stars shining down on them, a wave of fear could be felt. He choose to ignore this, and focused on his girl. She was a beauty, had long straight dark brown hair, a small figure and big green eyes. Indeed she was quite a catch- or so he liked to think.

As they sunk deeper and deeper into the night, dark creatures began to come out of the park which they were sitting at. Slowly a strange calm feeling over took him, he wanted to sleep. As he closed his eyes slowly, and released his grip on her arm, something strange happened. The daemons could not get to her, a mystical force was protecting her, it was only then when they realised who she was. Their leader was on earth, and slowly she was killing the one thing that stood in their way, the man that loved her- Blades only son.


End file.
